


You're the Type I Hate the Most

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, ハピネスチャージプリキュア! | HappinessCharge PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was meant to be a simple scouting mission for a new testing grounds.<br/>Instead, there's a brush with the past that no one can fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Type I Hate the Most

**Author's Note:**

> At 1 am, everything seems like a good idea.  
> Even doing this.

It was at this point that Shockwave was considering calling the entire operation off and finding another dimensional weak point to exploit.   
Everything was far too bright in the location he had landed in, despite his sensors claiming the solar activity was stable and fairly low, compared to Cybtertron and the moons he had hidden on before, and, though his processor ran strictly—in fact, only on—logic, Shockwave had the private notion that this Earth was too…cheerful.   
That, and none of the civilian humans seemed particularly concerned about the giant Cybertronian bearing the Decepticon symbol standing in the middle of their city. Every so often one of them would point up at his single optic and say something, and a few humans kept trying to record images on a handheld devices, which a quick EMP burst took care of.   
While intriguing, the humans’ attitudes towards him were…troubling, his processor filed the thought away for deletion and instead contemplated on what would be most fitting to set up for experimentation on this version of Earth.   
He was still thinking when his sensors picked up a spike of energy within the vicinity of the city—unknown, but that was only to be expected. Each dimension had different properties built on the similar base, although the existence of Earth, in some shape or form, seemed to be a constant. One of Shockwave’s private observations was how annoying that was—humanity was irritating enough when he only had to deal with one version of it. Multiple versions made his logic circuits start to cross.   
Walking was difficult, and something—he made a note to investigate it further when he had his lab set up—seemed to discourage his processor from simply stepping through the cars and human traffic, blasting buildings out of his way. However, this population of humans seemed to be slightly more intelligent than others he had encountered, and with only minimal protest in the form of cars honking, crowds and cars got out of the way so he could walk in peace.   
Something in the atmosphere made him almost want to thank them. He would have to run more scans for traces of excess Energon in the air.   
His processor turning over the experiments he would have to run to determine the variables of this Earth, he didn’t notice the ping of his sensors until he was out of the city and into the area with lower dwellings and wider streets.   
Walking next to his pede with a human—child, from his sensors, female and curiously unafraid. Shockwave knelt down, scanning again with his single optic. Still unfazed, she waved, “Hello? My name is Megumi.”  
Now that was curious.   
The Decepticon scientist wasn’t exactly sure what made him answer—he needed to run more thorough tests—but he did. “My own designation is Shockwave, human.”   
Another female human joined ‘Megumi’, with the same physical statistics except less hair, one of the few ways to tell members of the species apart.   
“Megumi, who’s this?”   
“He says his name is Shockwave. I think he walked from the middle of downtown, Yuko.”   
Two more girls joined them, and Shockwave made the observation that humans still tended to gather in small groups, even when faced with the danger of a Decepticon with a cannon for a servo.   
“Oh, Shockwave, this is Yuko,” Megumi gestured at the other human with short hair, like he would even be interested in learning about humans, “This is Hime,” A female with longer hair, hiding behind another, “And Iona.”   
“Greetings, humans.” His scanners were picking up nothing out of the ordinary in the air, and he restarted the scan.   
The one designated Yuko smiled brightly, apparently as unaffected by his appearance as Megumi, while the one called Hime hid behind the one called Iona. Those two had proper survival instincts, and the look in Iona’s organic optics had the look that Shockwave had seen in many determined Autobots.   
“Don’t get too close, Megumi.” Iona warned suddenly, “We don’t know what it is. It could be from the Phantom Empire.”  
A perfectly logical response—though Shockwave did not know what sort of organization the Phantom Empire might be, Iona’s quick response made him mark his previous observations that some humans were not without their value.   
“Negative.” He corrected her anyway, “I am from the Decepticons…in a sense.”   
The look on her expression said she wanted to press him for more information, while the expressions of her companions simply read for confusion, “I am a scientist.” In a sense.   
Iona still looked like she wanted more information, but Shockwave was not inclined to give more, and simply stood up and continued walking.  
To his surprise, Megumi quickly jogged to catch up with him, “Hey, wait up, Shockwave!” She said cheerfully, paying no mind to the cries of warning from Hime or Iona, “Where are you going?”  
He didn’t answer, but it didn’t seem to dissuade her. “I live around here, would you like me to show you around?” Hopefully, she would stop following him before he stepped on her. While Shockwave had to qualms about the loss of human life, but he hadn’t even finished his preliminary scans of the planet, and such tests were even more difficult to run if he had the variables of the military firing upon him added to the mix. 

The sun was beginning to set, when Shockwave paused, taking his eyes away from the scanners on his arm. After another moment, he looked down, and Megumi looked up at him, and gave him a smile. She was breathing hard, sweat was making her bangs stick to her forehead, but she seemed as cheerful and upbeat as she had been when she had started walking beside him. His sensors said her friends were following as well, though more out of concern for her wellbeing than anything.   
“Is everything alright, Shockwave?”   
“Why do you persist?”  
“Huh?” She tilted her head to the side curiously; even as he knelt down, leaning further to bring his single optic closer, “You stand to gain nothing from following me. I have not answered your questions nor have I acknowledged your presence until now. Your systems are low on energy and yet you still persist in following me.” He leaned in further, “Why?”  
“You seemed lonely.” She answered simply, and his processor stalled for a second.  
“…Lonely.”  
“I thought you could use a friend.”  
If he possessed a mouth to sneer, he would, “Ridiculous. You are insinuating that I care about others.”   
“You don’t?”  
“I am a scientist. I only follow logic. All else is inconsequential.” He moved to stand back up, but a new expression came over Megumi’s face, “Aren’t you lonely, even though you say that?”  
His red optic locked back on her, “Will I have to repeat myself, human?” Instead of answering that question, she pointed to the center of her chest, slightly to the left of her heart, “In here. Aren’t you lonely?”  
“Your question does not make any sense. My Spark feels nothing.”  
“Nothing at all?”  
“I am a being of logic, and logic alone. Emotions hold nothing for me.” He stood up fully again, and started to walk on, ignoring how her friends ran to her side.  
“Shockwave!” He didn’t stop when she yelled, “I know something happened to you—in your heart—and I know you’re lonely! I can be your friend!”  
He continued walking, until he couldn’t hear her anymore. With silence all around him, he transformed into his aircraft form and flew back towards his ship. 

In the mansion of the God of Earth, Megumi sat despondently on one of the couches, staring down into her tea like it might hold some sort of secret. Meanwhile, Blue listened to Iona, with Hime piping up every few sentences, about Shockwave’s appearance that afternoon.   
“Megumi?” The soft voice of her childhood friend made her look up, and Yuko smiled gently, “Is Shockwave still bothering you?” The pink haired girl sheepishly nodded and tried to smile, “He just seemed so…lonely. I can’t really explain it. I thought he needed a friend. He seemed…” Her eyes went back down to her tea, “…Sad.”   
Yuko studied her friend’s face for a moment, “You always loved everyone, even if you just met them.”  
“It was like…something terrible had happened to him. And it made him sad. Sad, and lonely, and enough to say emotions were useless.” In her head, Megumi thought it was similar to the Phantom Empire generals they kept fighting against—something had happened to them, and now they lashed out.   
“I want to be his friend.”   
A sudden silence fell over the room, and she looked up, only to meet Blue’s grim expression, “Megumi, you shouldn’t ever speak to him.” The god’s voice was unusually cold, but there was anger under it, “I know what he is, and we need to stay away from him, or else all of Earth is in danger.”   
The girls expression quickly turned to alarm, even Iona, who had been the most wary of Shockwave out of all of them. The god regarded them; “He’s a Cybertronian, and worse, a Decepticon. I’ve heard about them from the other worlds,” They knew his mirrors granted him certain pieces of knowledge about worlds outside of their own, “And they only bring ruin to them.”   
Megumi looked back down at her tea, “…I see…” Comfortingly, Yuko put her hand on her shoulder. 

Strangely, none of them saw Shockwave in the days that followed. Iona ran patrol more often than usual, while Hime seemed on edge, which even the regular fights with the Phantom Empire couldn’t tae her off of. Yuko seemed unaffected, but she was suddenly around Megumi’s house more often, brushing off her friend’s concern about her family’s restaurant easily and helped make dinner.   
As for Megumi herself, she was still weighing what the god had said and her heart told her. The god of Earth was speaking the truth: Shockwave wasn’t human, wasn’t Phantom Empire, and had landed on their planet for an unknown reason. He cared little for the city and the people, and Megumi could only suppose it was luck that his travel from the city to her neighborhood had not been more disastrous.   
It had been a week when she saw Shockwave again. The Cybertronian, as Blue had called him, was standing in the field created by Hosshiwa, holding one of the Choiarks up with his claw as he ran scans from his red eye on it. The Saiark looked terrified, but Hosshiwa looked too angry to be scared and was instead yelling at him to put down her troops. To his part, Shockwave ignored her.   
Beside her and transformed as well, Hime blinked in surprise, Yuko made a small ‘Oh?’ sound, and Iona simply narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.   
“…Put that down! Put that down, you insane rubbish can!” Hosshiwa was running out of insults to hurl at him. Shockwave dropped the Choiark, and reached over to pick up another one, “Observation: All statistics are duplicates of each other. Are they really simply trained foot soldiers with no defining characteristics between them?”   
“Put that one down!”   
Further away, the Cures looked on awkwardly, before Cure Lovely coughed a little, “I guess we should…intervene…maybe?”   
“Maybe at least make him stop picking up the Choiarks like that?” Yuko offered, and Hime shivered, “Does this mean we…fight? Or do we wait?” Iona made a thoughtful sound, “If it is really as dangerous as Blue warns, we should probably try to get him off planet.”   
Finally, Shockwave dropped the Choiark and turned his helm to look at the Cures, “Oh. Its you.” Megumi forced her inner conflict down and smiled brightly, “Good morning, Shockwave!” To her side, she could hear the sound of Hime sighing.   
“Are you going to pester me with more of your illogical offers?”   
“Yes.” She easily jumped down the hill to the field area by the river, the Choiarks quickly moving out of the way when she landed, “I trust my heart.”  
“Unfortunately, Cybertronians lack a heart, and my fuel pump contains no sentience.” Shockwave’s tone did not change, but his optic focused on her for a moment, “As do human hearts. There are no emotions to be found there.”  
“Then I trust my emotions.” Megumi said firmly, even as the other Cures jumped down to stand beside her, “Something happened to you, I know it. Something happened to you, and now you won’t even admit that you’re lonely.”  
“Negative.” He raised the claw and brought it suddenly close to her face, making Hosshiwa yelp at his quick movement and the other girls yell and have to roll out of the way, springing up in fighting positions. To her credit, Megumi didn’t move, and only her heartbeat picking up in his sensors told him that she was frightened. Intrigued, he leaned down, so his blank helm and single optic seemed to take up her vision, “What do you hope to prove? Do you hope for glory? For success?” His optic drifted over to the other Cures, who were moving around him, uncertain how to close in, “…To protect another?”   
“I want to protect the people I love.” She answered, her voice not wavering, even as the claws twitched. The red circle of Shockwave’s optic shrunk slightly; as if to show some irritation that he did not feel, “Love. An emotion. There is no place in logic for love.”   
“There’s always room for love.”   
His other arm moved and suddenly the claws were pulled back as he switched arms, pointing the end of his cannon at her, “Illogical. Ridiculous.” He straightened up but stayed in his half crouch on one knee, “Love is an illusion created by a reaction in the primary nerve center. It is as empty as any other emotion.”   
The cannon powered up, and Megumi remained standing, even as the cannon began to glow with energy.   
Suddenly, she was thrown out of the way as someone barreled into her, sending both them both crashing to the ground. Above her, Hime was breathing heavily, eyes wide in fear. Hosshiwa had long since disappeared, leaving the four Cures to deal with Shockwave.   
The cannon hummed and then powered down, his head moving to look at them, “Run along, and ask others your illogical questions.”   
As they both stood up, Yuko and Iona landed beside them, the latter Cure’s expression set in grim determination, “Lovely! Snap out of it!”   
Gritting her teeth, Megumi stepped forward, “Shockwave, I’ll leave you alone if you answer me truthfully.”  
He didn’t answer and didn’t move, but the red dot of his eye focused onto her with a click. “…So, human?”  
“What happened that made you not believe in emotions?” In his scanners, her heartbeat was no longer wavering, “I just want to know…please tell me! Please remember!”  
A long pause followed, before Shockwave suddenly hissed, his red eye flaring, “There is nothing!” The cannon swung around to aim, and just as suddenly fired. The blast created a furrow in the ground, and Yuko leapt in front of them, throwing a wall of golden energy in front of them, “Lovely!” Iona grabbed Megumi’s arm, “We can’t reason with him! We have to fight!” The cannon fired again, and Yuko made a small sound of pain, forced back by the force of the impact on her shield. Hime ran forward and cast her own shield, and Megumi quickly shook her head, swallowing down her pained expression, “…Alright. Innocent form!” In sync, the four of them nodded and quickly leapt into the air as light enveloped them. Below, Shockwave cursed in an alien language, aiming his cannon upwards, only for the spears of light from the transformation force him to cover his optic sensor.   
Flying above, Iona let out a breath, “…Do you think Innocent Purification can even work on Cybertronians?” Beside her, Hime clenched her hands into fists, “We can try.” Yuko nodded and glanced at Megumi. The pink haired leader only let determination show on her face, “Ready?” The other Cures nodded and Megumi turned back down to Shockwave, who had dropped his arm shielding his head and was raising his cannon again. “Let’s go!”

Another energy spike, much stronger than the one he had tried to investigate on his first day on this Earth. Shockwave allowed his processor to attempt to form a facsimile of displeasure, before aborting the useless command. He fired into the sky, watching the humans dodge, as skillful and as nimble as the Seekers of Vos had been. A beam of purple energy cut an arc across the sky, forcing the blue one to put up an energy shield to defend herself, while the purple one—the one with the eyes of an Autobot—dived, shooting blasts made of energy. He made no move to block it, allowing his armor to absorb it.   
Suddenly, the pink one—Megumi, that was her designation, and Shockwave couldn’t say why he suddenly acknowledged it now—was in front of his optic, her fist cocked back for a punch, solidly connecting with his helm. Vocalizer temporarily filled with static, his sensors knocked in disarray, he stumbled back, forced back down onto one knee.   
Breathing hard, Megumi glanced to either side as the other Cures came to her side, “…Alright, let’s see if it works.” They nodded, and Megumi closed her eyes, letting the light gather and release the familiar box of the Shining Make Dresser. Mic in hand, she glanced at the others and they nodded, holding them aloft to the box.  
On the ground, Shockwave’s sensors came back online; only to suddenly throw up warning after warning in his processor about the gathering energy above him. If he was capable of feeling emotion, Shockwave supposed he might be angry, and he stood fully, raising his cannon arm and aiming it at the shining quartet, “Love is useless. What could I ever possibly gain from it?”   
From the center of the light above, Hime hazarded a glance down at him, “…Megumi.”  
“Hime? What is it?”  
“I…I hear a sad voice.” Her own voice was quiet, “I think…you were right. I think he’s sad.”  
Below, Shockwave’s audio sensors joined his visual sensors with its own warnings, and if he possessed faceplates, he would frown. This went against all of his combat protocols—and he invented some of them—as the humans were singing, and there was more rays of light, and the warnings from his sensors were telling him there was an even bigger energy spike growing.   
“…Impossible.” If he possessed the functions for it, he would sneer, seethe, maybe do an impression of Starscream and rant for a minute about the impossibility of it, “What do you hope to do? I am not of your world, of your reality. What do you mean to remind me of? Of love? Preposterous.”   
Above him, Megumi looked down, her expression gentle, “Yes.”   
His vocalizser filled with static again as the light hit him, sensors screaming warnings in his processor and he had the feeling of something—something familiar, from long ago and it was painful to remember—surfacing out of the ocean of logic in his mind.   
Remember me as I was.  
And then all he saw was light. 

Something strange had happened. When the Innocent Purification had hit Shockwave, it had engulfed everything around them in light, blinding even them before it faded.   
In Shockwave’s place, there was someone else, the light from the beam still shimmering off of the newcomer’s armor, arms still up as if to block the attack. Slowly, Megumi descended, Hime by her side and Yuko and Iona following behind.   
“…Shockwave? Is that you?” Her voice was hushed as the new Cybertronian slowly lowered their arms, eyes a brilliant blue.   
His eyes flickered, and Megumi thought it was the equivalent of a blink, and then looked down at himself—white armor, with stripes of blue and green on the edges, two proper hands instead of the claw and cannon, and a gentle smile slowly growing on his face.  
“Aye, its me, Megumi.” His voice was similar yet different, now filled with emotion instead of flat from the void of it, “Its how I was.”   
He held out his hand and she landed on it, followed by Hime, while Yuko and Iona remained in the air. Hime’s mouth was still open in surprise, and he chuckled a little, “Why so surprised, Hime?”   
“You’re…you…you changed!” She sputtered out, and Megumi nodded, “You were like this?”  
“Yes, although I changed my paint job from cycle to cycle.” He smiled easily; again, “I need to thank you, for letting me think properly in…oh, over 4 million years.” Hime made a surprised sound, which was mirrored by Yuko, and even Iona let out a small gasp at the length of time. Megumi tilted her head to the side, “What…what happened to you?”  
“My planet was—is—sick. Many terrible things happened, and there were terrible people with power.” He looked down at his free hand, the one that had been a cannon, curling his fingers in towards his palm, “And speaking against them was…dangerous.”  
“That was punishment?” Iona suddenly asked, her voice raised in outrage, “That form? That talk of love being useless?”  
“I’m afraid so, and tragically common among political enemies.” He let out a small sigh, dropping his empty hand back down to his side, “Well, the fight is in the hands of others now. Ones I trust.”   
His eye was suddenly drawn to the hand Hime and Megumi were standing on, watching specks of light start to float off the metal of his body. “Ah.”  
Megumi stared at the flecks of light, and Hime caught one in her hands, watching it fade into nothing on her palm. “What is it, Shockwave?”  
“I’m afraid this isn’t…permanent. I spoke the truth before, I am not from your world, the rules of your reality are not bound to me.” The specks of light had started floating off of his shoulders, from the tips of his helm, “I’ll return to how I was soon.”  
“To…to the Decepticon?” Hime said, sadness tingeing her voice, “You’ll go back to that?”  
“I’m afraid so.” Seeing her down cast expression, he gently reached up with his free hand, carefully using the very tip of his finger to brush her face, “I’ll be fine.”  
“Will we have to fight again?” Megumi asked, and Shockwave thought for a moment, “I’ll leave.” He said finally, “I’ll leave this Earth, and not come back. You’re home will be safe from whatever the me from the future had planned.” Going down on one knee, he let the Cures step off of his hand, and the two in the air landed beside them, “That should work.”  
“And you don’t…” Megumi looked up at him, “You won’t…regret going back?”  
“I saved a close friend by giving myself up. I saved my students’ lives. Hope lived on without me.” Shockwave’s voice was quieter now, “I have no regrets with my decision.” He smiled again, “So, thank you, for this, no matter how short of time it is.”   
Megumi nodded, answering his smile with her own, “You’re welcome, Shockwave.”   
He stood up slowly to his full height and jumped, transforming into a jet in the air and flying into the sky, which had slowly darkened into the evening over the course of their fight. Above the buildings, he did a loop, followed by another, before flying higher and was eventually lost in the distance.   
Megumi glanced at her friends, and Hime smiled up at her, Yuko put a hand on her shoulder, a warm, familiar weight, and Iona nodded.   
“I’ll remember you, Shockwave, even when you turn back.”


End file.
